His Majesty's Snowbird
by iTomato
Summary: Katara is taken as the unwilling wife to the Lord of Fire. The myth of Hades & Persephone in the Avatarverse.


**MD**: Written for the "Late Winter Challenge" at the Zutara LJ community.  
_disclaimer_: I am not the owner of Avatar.

* * *

I. ABANDON 

"What? No!" she shrieked, unable to believe her ears. Her enraged eyes darted back and forth between her grandmother and the Fire Navy ship currently docked in their port. "I will not go to the Fire Nation to… to…"

"Your father has already given his consent, dear," Gran-Gran said softly, resting her hand gently on her granddaughter's shoulder. "The Fire Nation needs a Queen—"

Katara shoved her grandmother's hand off sharply, glaring daggers at the elder woman. In the distance, she heard Aang and Toph gleefully penguin sledding. "Let them find someone from their own country!"

"Zuko wanted _you_."

---

Later, as she trudged up the plank, the feeling of crunching snow under feet was lost to the new sensation of monstrous metal. The ship was huge, and she felt as if it would swallow her whole.

II. BROTHER

His return home wasn't as joyous as he would have liked. There were no welcome mats, no flying confetti, no cheering and no feast. His entire village was drowning in a secretive, suspicious silence as he trudged through the newly enlarged streets.

His house was empty; his sister was not there. Rushing about, he nearly tore apart the rooms and would have spread the destruction further outdoors, had he not been interrupted.

"Sokka, stop it," Aang said, placing a hand on the older boy's shoulder. "Katara's not here. She's… she's in the Fire Nation. I saw her board the ship myself."

The Water Tribesman exploded.

III. COVET

He hadn't cared for her at first—as a matter of fact, he wanted little to do with her foolish, backwater antics. But watching her, he discovered she held a certain feistiness not usually seen in Fire Nation women. By the end of their travels culminating in the end of the war, he considered her an equal—and he wanted her by his side.

Zuko was the Fire Lord now, but at the same time, he still had to tread carefully and not overstep any impassable bounds. Katara, however, was far from impassable, and she would be his.

IV. DISCONSOLATE

She refused to bow before him on the dais and remained silent during the formal introductions and greetings. Her gaze was icy and venomous with a hint of despair, but she held herself proudly before her new husband, a term she knew she'd be tossing around lightly.

"Zuko," she nodded at last, only once they were free of meddling servants and proprietors. She would not grace him with his royal title.

"Katara," was his reply, and he could have sworn the temperature began to decrease.

V. ECSTACY

She was in his castle, living there and dwelling daily in its walls. Despite his inability to see her whenever he wished, Zuko was nonetheless thrilled at her presence. The person he'd longed for most was finally with him, and already the palace was much more habitable. Certificates decreed them man and wife, but he would not consider himself married until she did. And he didn't care how long it took.

VI. FROST

Outside, cries of shock were echoing all over the city. From the skies above, a shower of white crystals fluttered down, confusing the citizens who had never seen snow. Zuko stood aghast at his window, clutching the frame so tightly his knuckles paled. It had never snowed in the Fire Nation before, except perhaps in the northernmost mountains.  
A door flew open, and Katara twirled out, smiling for the first time in ages as she stood amongst the frozen rain. Zuko watched as she danced about the garden, bending the water to her every whim, remaining outdoors even as the depth of snow increased from a thin layer of dust to an ocean past her ankles.

VII. GRIEVANCE

In his empty, desolate abode, Sokka kicked over a wooden bucket. His sister had used it in her chores, but now it lay forgotten on the floor. Since she had left, he hadn't touched the house—everything remained as it was, including the mess he had wrecked himself. A call from outside pulled him to his feet, and he stood in the threshold facing his blind friend.

"Hey, Sokka. Aang got into a fistfight with some penguins, you know. It was the funniest thing ever! Katara would—"

"She'd what?" he barked, anger in his voice.

"Yell at you for being so negative. Besides, you hear all that gossip?" Toph grinned, pointing to a few middle-aged women chattering on behind them. "I think Katara's doing okay for now."

"I hear it's snowing in the Fire Nation."

"What? Snowing there? How odd."

"Must be the work of their Queen, eh?"

VIII. HOPE

She couldn't stop the tears welling in her eyes as she skimmed over the letter again and again. They hadn't forgotten about her—Aang, Toph and Sokka—and at this moment, they were plotting some way to get her home. It was the best bit of news she'd had in days.

IX. ILLUSIONIST

Katara entered her room and stopped short. What were previously monochromatic schemes of red were now pleasant seas of blues, everything from the drapery on her windows to the canopy above her bed. Her feet carried her about the chamber, and she ran her fingers along the fine material. Inside her wardrobe, where robes of crimson previously hung, cobalt gowns in the style of the Water Tribes now rested in neat rows. The fabric, however, was the smooth silk of the Fire Nation dyed to fit her comfort zone.

"Do you like it?"

She froze at the sound of his voice and turned to face him. He stood in her open doorway, arms crossed with an emotionless face. "Yes," she answered, nodding once. "It's… soothing."

"Good to hear," the Fire Lord confirmed, bowing his head in a quick farewell before rushing off. Closing the door behind him, she leaned her back against it and sighed. She really did appreciate his redecorating, which was why it stung to think he might not have meant anything by it.

X. JUSTIFICATION

As the next Head Chief of the Southern Water Tribe, Sokka already had quite the number of duties to fulfill. These duties, however, were piling up, and their completion was far from being accomplished. His regular chores were neglected as well, and repercussions were felt across the entire tribe. If he didn't get back to work soon, the effects would spread to the Earth Kingdom; it had already had a small impact on the Kyoshi Island economy.

"Sokka," his father pleaded one day. "Please, you need to stop this and finish your work."

The younger man's eyes narrowed. "Is _Katara's_ work being finished?"

XI. KISS

Their places in the hierarchy kept them apart often, but they also received time to spend together, alone. At first, Katara had grown accustomed spending this time mostly in silence, with only some idle conversation and the occasional outburst of arguments.

But now they were discussing deeper topics and shortening the distance between their seats. She had actually laughed once at his impromptu crack at a nobleman's facial hair. Today, he was telling her about Iroh's latest shopping trip, but something changed suddenly, and they drew closer and closer—lips met in a swift motion, but she tore away quickly.

Appalled at herself (and somewhat delighted at the same time), she stood up, bowing respectively. "I… I need to go," she muttered before flying from the room. The flames in the hearth blew up.

XII. LIBERATION

Hakoda sighed, running a hand through his hair. Things were falling to pieces thanks to his son's negligence, and they would only continue to down spiral. Thinking the situation over, he called in Aang and Toph for a quick meeting regarding his daughter.

"I'm going to bring Katara back. If life goes on as is… let's just say even the tiniest upset can damage world economics and trade in the long run."

XIII. MELODIOUS

"Hey there, Sugar Queen!" The earthbender's voice echoed across the hall, and Katara was on her feet in an instant, a smile on her face as she wrapped her friend up in her arms. "Easy now," she chided, allowing herself to return the hug.

"Why are you here, Toph?"

"I'm here to bring you home. Your dad finally caved in to Sokka's antics and is in the process of annulling the marriage. Love the new climate here, by the way."

"W-what?"

"It might take a while, but you can come home now. And don't worry—Zuko can try and stop me, but you know as well as I do he can't best me."

XIV. NAUGHT

Katara stared at the snowfall—a small storm of flurries had picked up a few hours ago—torn between feeling joy and gloom. Behind her, she felt him enter the room and stand a few feet away.

"I don't want you to go."

"It wasn't my wish to come here in the first place."

"Then… did nothing change for you?"

She couldn't answer.

XV. OATH

They sat alone at the table, a wish desired by Zuko to which Katara complied. He at one end and she at the other, they sat in silence, eyes locked onto each other, half wanting the meal to end, half wanting it to go on forever. In the center was a bowl filled only one quarter full with fireflakes.

"They're Agni Fireflakes—special treats and quite rare. They need to be blessed by the High Sage himself, and even then it's difficult to get him to agree to it."

"Why?"

"You should eat one. At least one before you go."

She slipped her hand into the bowl and grabbed six flakes, popping them into her mouth one at a time.

XVI. PRAGMATISM

She was gone, but he seemed unaffected. He continued his affairs as normal and even adopted a new civil tone when speaking with brownnosers. People talked behind his back, wondering all the reasons why their queen had left and what this would mean for the future.

Zuko, however, was not worried. His lips constantly held a secretive smile, always there, even if he was frowning. She would be back; he knew it.

XVII. QUEEN

Her room, her old room, was so much different from what she remembered. The colors were pale in comparison to the vibrant blues of her new room. She nestled into her bed, listening to Sokka's exasperating rambles of happiness at her return.

"There is a catch though," he said, sitting on the edge of her bed. "Dad found it while looking over the annulment process. There's this special food or something. We don't know what it's called yet, but to be on the safe side, you didn't eat anything suspicious, did you?"

She sat up, staring her brother in the eyes. Her mouth opened to say no, but then she remembered the fireflakes. Her silence told him everything, and he cried out angrily, the entire plan ruined. Now, no matter what anyone did, she would need to return to the Fire Nation and its Lord, but for some reason, this time around it wasn't as terrible a thought.

She couldn't bring herself to tell her brother she'd known what the Agni Fireflakes meant, and that she'd eaten them willingly.

XVIII. REUNION

It had been a few months, but now she was back on Fire Nation soil (a small part of her upset over the lack of snow, which had been there when she left). She was escorted to the throne room, and upon her entrance, the space emptied. Alone, she stood before the dais, her eyes picking out the silhouette of Zuko behind the flames.

"At least have the decency to look at me face to face," she quipped, crossing her arms. Instantly, the fires lowered, and she looked upon him for the first time in six months.

"Katara. Welcome back."

She smiled, nodding her own hello.

XIX. SEDUCTION

She began taking walks with him, genuinely enjoying the time. He took her to parts of the palace no other had been—places only open strictly to the Fire Lord, but he found the rule a stupid one, as it was rather boring to be alone all the time. In one area, they found a small pond, which she fell in love with instantly. They returned every day, even when it once again began to snow, giving the water a thin covering of ice. A childish game of hide-and-seek turned into a full-blown sparring session, dashes of red and blue clashing against the stark white of winter.

She didn't want to admit it, or maybe a small part of her did, but there was something genuinely alluring about the Fire Lord, as well as his kingdom.

XX. TROUBADOR

There was a knock at the door. "Milady?"

"Yes?"

"A visitor."

"You can send them in." The entryway opened, and she was shocked to see a certain blind earthbender walking in, a grin on her face. "Toph! What are you doing here?"

"Doing my civic duty," she chortled, flopping herself on the bed. Her knees bent, and she swung her feet back and forth in the air, allowing temporary sightlessness. "Your dad sent me to keep you company during your time here. And before you get mad at him, I agreed. It's no big deal, and someone needs to keep Hothead in place."

Katara smiled, thankful for the companionship, but a smidgen annoyed as well.

XXI. UNDERWORLD

After one last quick check in the mirror, making sure her crown was in place, she scurried from her room. It was nearly midday, and there was always a quick meeting between the Fire Lord and his advisors at this time, in which she was included. Over the last few months, she had taken to the wiles of politics and threw herself into the madness. As a Queen, no one could deny her force of command; it was natural, almost second nature to her.

She was still allowed to return to the South Pole every six months, but each visit was shorter than the last.

She still wore blue, but occasionally splashes of red mingled into her attire and fashion.

She still received visitation from Toph, but the girl didn't stay very long now.

She still had her own rooms, too, not that she slept there anymore.

XXII. VERISMILTITUDE

The best thing about coming to the South Pole was seeing her family again. Living in the Fire Nation wasn't as bad as it once was, but she still missed the familiarity of the place she'd grown up in. She was greeted with hugs and cheers from friends, but it was the calming embraces of her father and grandmother that she appreciated most.

She stood face to face with her brother now, and despite his lingering disagreement with her marriage, he swiftly swept her up in his arms. "I miss you, Katara." He let her go and ruffled her hair. "Toph tells me she doesn't visit extensively anymore?"

"It's… not so bad. I don't mind it anymore. Really, Sokka, don't give me that look."

"I don't believe you. I still don't like it, even if I deal with it now."

"Sokka, please." She touched a hand to her abdomen unconsciously, and her brother instantly understood.

XXIII. WONDERMENT

It's been said that time heals all wounds, but as Sokka looked down at the face of his niece, he wondered if it was more appropriate to say children heal everything.

Katara cradled her daughter in her arms, and Zuko leaned over her lovingly, protectively. He gently kissed both of them on the forehead and ran his thumb along the infant's tiny arm.

Looking at the Fire Lord with his family, Sokka no longer saw him as the horrible tyrant who stole away his sister. She wouldn't deal with anything she didn't want to, and the sight before him was proof enough that she was truly happy.

Outside through the window, a light snow danced down peacefully from above.

* * *

Notes (feel free to ignore): 

Toph (playing the part of Hekate) saves Katara from the Fire Nation, or the Underworld. I know in most versions Zeus actually sends Hermes to complete this task, but with Aang already in place as Helios, there were no other important enough characters to Katara that would work in that situation as Hermes. Thus, I chose Hekate!Toph as Persephone!Katara's rescuer. Wewt.  
Also, I don't know for sure if Hades and Persephone ever had children (as a matter of fact, I do not believe they did—feel free to correct me, however), but they're _Greek gods_, so you know they did the nasty. ;)

Anyone who can guess the origins of the title gets a cookie. :D  
And thanks to the awesome **flyawayohglory** for beta-ing this monster. Love ya!


End file.
